Cuidado con lo que escribes
by Freisey
Summary: ¿Qué harían si tuvieran en su poder un cuaderno, en el que cualquier cosa anotada se cumpliera?, ¿Qué harían si con este cuaderno podrían rehacer su vida?, y peor aún, ¿se animarían a usarlo sabiendo que el cuaderno trae consigo fatales consecuencias?.


_**Prólogo**_

**¿Qué harían si tuvieran en su poder un cuaderno, en el que cualquier cosa anotada se cumpliera?, ¿Qué harían si con este cuaderno podrían rehacer su vida?, y peor aún, ¿se animarían a usarlo sabiendo que el cuaderno trae consigo fatales consecuencias?.**

**Pues pronto una joven estudiante de magia no tendrá que imaginárselo****, ****porque dicho cuaderno llegará a sus manos****, ****tal vez****por la casualidad del destino, ****o tal vez****por otra extraña razón. Pero lo único cierto será que su vida va a cambiar po****r completo, ****y con esta la de Hogwarts y sus estudiantes.**

**Prepárense porque locas y divertidas cosas están por suceder en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, prepárense****porque con la ayuda de este cuaderno, se dará inicio a los divertidos****y poco usuales eventos**

****--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**

aquí el prologo, es histórico (es decir cuenta la historia, antes de la historia ^^), para detallar mas sobre los orígenes del cuaderno, no es necesario leerlo….(y no.. no esta basado en el señor de los anillos ….  )

****--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**

En los principios de la primera edad, los reinos mágicos fueron consumido por la oscuridad, Lord Valdom convirtió al mundo en un vil reflejo de lo que él quería, nadie podía contradecirle, y su poder no tenia fin, la gente tuvo que acatar sus decisiones, puesto que Valdom tenía con él un arma tan poderosa, capaz de doblegar al más fuerte de los hombres. Holant heredero del trono mágico en Schemblid, logro llegar hasta el trono del señor oscuro y tomo el arma, con esta redujo a lord Valdom y acabo con su vida, con ayuda de tan poderosa arma devolvió al mundo mágico todo su esplendor y se prohibió que se hablara de lo ocurrido, Holant se marcho, escondió el arma y nunca más se supo de él, en el reino mágico se dijo que todo aquel que sabía de la existencia del arma debía callar, y nunca jamás se debía pronunciar nada, puesto que un arma así, podía ser el acabose en las manos equivocadas.

Con el pasar del tiempo lo sucedido solo quedo en las memorias de los más ancianos, convirtiéndose en un recuerdo, el recuerdo en leyenda, y la leyenda en mito, pero incluso esta con el pasar de los años se convirtió en olvido.

Hoy en día ya nadie recuerda lo que paso hace miles de años en la primera edad, el mundo mágico ha cambiado, ya no hay reyes ni reinas, y las personas viven sus vidas lo más normal que pueden, ignorando que en alguna parte el arma sigue escondida y que pacientemente espera por su próximo poseedor.

****--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**

*

*

Capitulo 1: Y así comenzó mi historia

*

*

****--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**

Estaba sentada en la biblioteca, leía y releía un libro, pero mi mente viajaba angustiada por los recuerdos de Harry entrando sin polera a la sala común, después de haber jugado una partida de qwidicth , ¿Qué me estaba pasando?, era mi amigo, aunque tuviera un cuerpo fantástico, era mi amigo, y era el novio de Ginny - ¡no!!no!, es imposible, tal vez solo fue la impresión de ver un pecho desnudo me dije - ¿solo un pecho desnudo?, ¡vamos Hermione era un súper pecho desnudo!, ¿o acaso no viste sus grandes bíceps? - mi conciencia me hablaba, ¿pero qué conciencia?, mis pensamientos internos solo me alentaban a seguir pensando en él.

Como alucinada camine toda la biblioteca y por primera vez me detuve en uno de los estantes que decía " Novelas del siglo III " - ¿siglo 3?, esas eran las más antiguas novelas, reliquias del colegio, pero nunca nadie las leía, yo como idiotizada alce mi mano y agarre cualquier libro, necesitaba algo para distraer mi mente, y casi todos los demás libros ya me los había devorado, necesitaba algo nuevo. Para cuando me senté note algo extraño, el libro no tenía nombre lo abrí, las primeras hojas estaban arrancadas y las que sobraban en blanco, ¿Qué era eso?, me sorprendí y deduje que algún tonto dejo ahí su cuaderno por accidente, me pare y me dirigía a devolverlo a su sitio, pero por la puerta vi entrar a Harry.

- ¿Qué hago? - aun estaba un poco caliente por el panorama de harry ayer y no quería hablar con él o yo misma iba a delatarme, me oculte detrás de un mostrador, estaba rezando porque no me encontrara, **¡pero no! ¡Dios se hizo el sordo! , claro seguro quería divertirse viéndome sufrir - ¡pues mírame Dios, espero que te estés riendo¡**- mis pensamientos eran más rápidos que mi. Harry me vio y se dirigió al lugar donde estaba

- Hermione aquí estas, te estaba buscando desesperadamente - ¿me estaba buscando??y en cima desesperadamente? Las ideas que pasaron por mi mente son indescriptibles, así que solo diré, que de pensar en todas esas cosas posibles por las cuales me podía buscar se me salía la baba y una risa como retrasada mental -

- ¡He! ¿Hermione estas bien?

- ¡claro!, solo estaba pensando - y en qué cosas por dios -

- Ron a tenido un problema con McGonagall, necesitamos que nos ayudes a persuadirla, le ha castigado, y necesito a Ron para el entrenamiento de Qwiditch

- ¿solo para eso me estabas buscando? - ¿y los besos?, ¿las confesiones? ¿y los lat..? , no eso es muy fuerte hasta para mis pensamientos.

- Si, solo para eso, vamos Hermione ayúdame

- Esta bien - accedí y fui con Harry hasta donde estaban Ron y la maestra, la logre persuadir, logrando que mi pelirrojo amigo y pretendiente fuera al entrenamiento, yo para ponerle fin a mis frenéticos instintos poco sanos, subí al cuarto de chicas, me eche en la cama alce mi mano y note que aun estaba agarrando los libros de la biblioteca, ¿podía haber estado mas distraída?, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que tenia los libros en la mano. Uno por uno los puse sobre la cama , "Runas Antiguas", "demonios mitológicos", " Aritmancia" y por ultimo el extraño cuaderno o diario en blanco que me había encontrado, una vez mas lo abri, lo ojee rápido y me di cuenta de algo que hora antes no había notado, en la ultima hoja del cuaderno, en la contracara estaba escrito lo siguiente

**"del más puro poder fue creado,**

**No hubo magia más poderosa ni la habrá**

**Todo lo que se escriba en este cuaderno**

**Será hecho realidad**

**¡Pero cuidado!, que junto con el poder vienen grandes desgracias**

**Si piensan usar el cuaderno, que Dios los ayude"**

¿Qué Dios que? - de seguro el que escribió eso, estaba drogado, o loco, pero he de ser sincera, además de parecerme gracioso e imaginativo, me tentó a escribir algo en el, nada perdía yo, así que tome una pluma y escribí cosas, que jamás debí haber escrito, yo y mi mente pervertida

_"Harry entrara a la sala común, otra vez sin polera, no habrá nadie ahí, se desnudara ante mi"_

La risa invadía mi rostro - ¿podía haber escrito algo más absurdo, incoherente, enfermo y pervertido? , ¡Claro que sí! , pero yo solo me conforme con eso.

Sentí ganas de caminar, deje el cuaderno en mi cama, bajo la almohada, baje a la sala común - ¡vaya! Estaba vacía, eso era raro, y al poco tiempo entro Harry, ¡estaba sin polera! - ¿¡o mi dios!? ¡Estaba sin polera!, ¿el cuaderno tenía algo que ver?, ¡no claro que no! - pero de pronto antes de que yo pudiera decirle algo, estaba sacándose el cinturón - ¿pero que demon..? ¡¿Harry se estaba por desvestir?! . no, no era posible, era lo que yo había escrito en el cuaderno, y estaba sucediendo, - por dios ¡iba a ver a Harry desnudo!!!!!

****--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**

Horrible?, mejor me dedico a vender pan? , jaja

Porfavor necesito sus opiniones, ¿les gusto? ¿ni un poquito?

Ojala les divierta tanto como a mi lo hizo el escribirlo ^^

¿En verdad Harry se desnudara?, ¿el cuaderno tendra algo que ver?

UUuuuu, mi cabeza vuela y ya paresco una maniatica xd!!!




End file.
